highschooldxd_axafandomcom-20200214-history
Jellal Nightwalker
Jellal Nightwalker, formerly known as Axel Gremory''' '''is the main male protagonist of Highschool DxD AxA. He is the eldest son of Issei Hyodou and Rias Gremory, the older brother of Ex Gremory, the nephew of Sirzechs Gremory, the cousin of Milicas Gremory and the grandson of Zeoticus and Venelana Gremory. Known as the Underworld Destroyer, Jellal is one of the co-founders and a leader of Sephiroth Nightfall under the codename Epsilon Wraith. He is also a member of the Worst Generation. Appearance Jellal is a 23 year old young man of a tall height with a lean and extremely muscular build due to his immense training. He has shoulder length brown hair and light brown eyes. Jellal has immense resemblance to his father Issei Hyodou when Issei was in his teenage years with exact facial features albeit with significantly longer hair and a quiet demanor. When enraged, his eyes became cold and menacing. Jellal wore various different outfits such as the Robe of the Fire Rat and Presuvet's Muffler, Jellal wore a silver crucifix rosary given to him by Gabriel. As an exorcist, Jellal wore jet black priest vestments with crimson red accents. Personality Jellal is extremely docile with a quiet, introverted and reclusive personality. He possess unwavering will and unbreakable determination to protect those who are important to him. Having witnessed many tragedies and also personally suffered great hardships and emotional pain of losing Reshiroth, Cardia, Wakoto and Vergil who were among the most important people to him in life. Jellal became immensely calm and collected, rarely express his emotions. His experiences grants him incredible wisdom and deep understanding of people's personality and relationships, being a pragmatic realist, Jellal is disdainful of pure idealism, believeing that idealism without an understanding of reality are delusional and impractical. Traumatized forever by the deaths of Reshiroth and Cardia, the bitter torment of his powerlessness and inability to protect his two foster mothers led Jellal to developed an extremely strong thirst for power, constantly and intensively trained with immense diligence to achieve greater strength and honed his fighting skills to absolute perfection. Believeing that both power and resolve are necessary to realize one's desire, in addition to physical training, Jellal also underwent intense meditation to train his mind and willpower, developing a tremendous will that allows him to defy the worst horrors such as death to defeat enemies. As stated by Gabriel, Tiavi and Wakoto, Jellal has tremendous kindness which contributes to his immense selflessness, willing to endanger his life to help his friends and comrades. Jellal is completely merciless and unforgiving when roused extreme anger and hatred towards those who hurts the people he cares about. Jellal is righteous as he completely despises cruelty and wickedness and will violently assault anyone who indulges in such actions without mercy and hesitation, no matter what the consequences may be. Jellal's pragmatism and further influence by Issei Hyodou (AxA universe counterpart)'s ideology, Jellal does not seek pleasure in fighting and killing, he pragmatically disregard any code of honor and morality in battle, willing to use deception, trickery, and dirty tactics to gain any advantage over his enemies. Like his father, Jellal has tremendous sexual desires with a particular fetish for breasts, however unlike Issei, Jellal has very high level of self control due to his wisdom and belief in the importance of temperance, as he believed that letting desires growing out of control has dangerous consequences.